


Only Natural

by SenpaiMarshmallow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiMarshmallow/pseuds/SenpaiMarshmallow
Summary: It's new.But at the same time it isn't.





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm five days away from graduating high school (Year 10 for you non-Australians). I really ought to be doing my final assignments, not writing fanfiction.  
> Heheh, nope.

They don’t really realise it at first. They’re friends, then best friends, then almost inseparable, joined at the hip. When they’re together, their past selves don’t matter anymore - Terasaka the bully, and Itona the weapon.  
They know each other well, then minutely, then better than anyone. It’s gotten to the point where Itona sleeps at Terasaka’s more often than at the sparse apartment where he lives, and of course they stay up talking about their pasts, their futures, their anything and everything. It’s only natural. Isn’t it?  
And what’s next is natural too.

They’re up late. Way too late for a school night, but the air is warm and summery and neither of them feel particularly sleepy. They’re watching a movie on a flickering laptop screen, the sound turned down to almost nothing so as not to wake Terasaka’s mother. There’s a packet of lollies and two cans of soft drink on the floor next to them.  
The clock ticks past eleven and oh, maybe Itona is a bit sleepy after all. He drops his head onto Terasaka’s shoulder, using the bigger boy like a pillow.  
Terasaka feels the extra weight and the soft tickle of silver hair against his neck, and says nothing. But a little while later, he reaches out and wraps an arm lightly around Itona’s shoulders.  
It feels normal. Their bodies fit together easily. It feels like they’ve been doing this forever.  
Is it his imagination, or is Itona snuggling into him, just a little?  
There’s a long silence, broken only by the music of the film.  
Itona’s arm steals, feather-light, around Terasaka’s waist. The bigger boy’s body is warm, soaked-up summer heat. Itona leans a little closer, and it feels good, feels like he’s done this a hundred times.  
Terasaka’s hand is on Itona’s shoulder, silver hair tickling his knuckles. It seems only natural for him to tug at those shining strands, run his fingers through them, stroke the back of Itona’s neck. It’s only natural for Itona to sigh in pleasure.  
Their free hands find each other, clasped together across their laps, and that’s normal too.  
The movie finishes. The world is saved, the credits roll, the heroes can rest until next time. The screen fades to black, leaving Terasaka and Itona alone in the darkened room.  
No, not alone. Together.  
And when heads tilt and lips meet halfway in the dark, soft and warm and tasting of sugar, it’s the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
